Try To Move On: A Johnlock Fic
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: This fic is a companion to Keep Me Posted (KMP), which is Sherlock writing letters to John after the fall. In this fic, it's John being miserable about Sherlock after the fall. Rated T for language. Not much to say at this point...


**This is a companion fic to "Keep Me Posted" a fic that I wrote from Sherlock's perspective about the two years that he's away from John.**

 **This companion fic is John's blog about his time away from Sherlock.**

 **Both fics will end with the same chapter.**

 **I promise it will be happy *crosses fingers* hehe xD**

 **But seriously, I will give you a happy Johnlock ending because ya'll deserve it, okay?**

 **Love,  
Allie**

[AND THERE WILL BE SADNEsss]

 _Click. Click, clack. Click click click._

Button after button pressed down on the laptop keyboard.

Button after button, letter after letter, word after word appearing on the screen.

 _S_

 _backspace_

He contemplated his computer. _How do I write about this?_ he thought. Finally, he figured it out.

 _I never know what to write when I write this blog. That's why I wrote about Sherlock's cases. Now, I have a case of my own._

 _My best friend, a man that I… loved, committed suicide the other day. I am a doctor. I took his pulse. It didn't seem like him to be dead. But his heart didn't beat and he wasn't breathing._

 _He was absolutely dead._

 _Sherlock Holmes, the man I lived with, whom I loved for a year, jumped off of the roof of St. Bartholomew's Hospital._

 _Yesterday eve._

 _Now, I have nothing more to say on this matter. I've lost so many things. Sherlock was my best friend. I cannot live without him there to guide me. It seems now as if I never lived at all, until he arrived at St. Bart's that day and whisked me into his world of murder, eccentricity and violin. Sherlock Holmes, the man I loved._

John Watson stood up and stepped away from his computer. He hadn't published the blog yet. It was waiting for him to press the button. He covered his mouth with his hand and started to sob violently. He turned away and, with shaking hands, began to make himself a cup of tea. He poured it into a mug and set it on the counter. He wrapped his trembling palms around it and began to cry into it.

Mrs. Hudson chose the worst moment to come in.

"Dear-" she saw him, hunched over the counter, mug in hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, dear." She rushed over to him. "John, dear, are you alright?"

"Sh-Sherlock," he sobbed. "He's just… gone. He's gone. And I can't ever get him back- _why_?" He threw the mug against the wall. It shattered. Tiny bits of ceramic stuck into the wall, piercing the blissful smile Sherlock had drawn there. The tea soaked into the carpet. The whole sight made John cry harder.

"Oh, it's okay. I know he meant a lot to you."

"Well, you were never wrong about that. He was my best friend."

"That's good, in a life partner. Mine wasn't. He was too…" she trailed off.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. But I want to make it clear that Sherlock Holmes was never my _boyfriend,_ let alone my husband."

"Oh, I know that, dear. But I was hoping for it for ages."

"And now he's DEAD!" John screamed the last word at the sky, making Mrs. Hudson flinch involuntarily **(A/N imagine "that's what people DO!" That's the inflection I'm going for here)**. "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to let you know that you're off the hook for this month's rent."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." She backed out of the room as John collapsed in a fit of sobbing. He heard the door shut quietly and collapsed onto the couch. His vision was blurry, but he could make out shapes. He tried not to look at the flat. The flat that _they_ shared. He wouldn't be able to live here anymore.

" _One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Please… don't be… dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop this."_ John's own words came back to him. "Sherlock…" he whispered. He stared at the things in the flat, still only seeing raw outlines. The telly. The window. Sherlock's violin, the one he played at all hours of the day, especially when he was on a case (which was almost always) and couldn't sleep.

 _That's it._ John thought. _I can't stay here._ He went downstairs. "Mrs. Hudson? I can't stay here anymore. But please… don't rent out the flat to anyone else. Perhaps someday I'll come back here and move my things out, but now I need to get away."

"Very well, dear. Just… do get better, okay?" John nodded. "I will. Thank you." He grabbed his computer and his essentials and left.

[so TINGS R HAPNING]

 **Heyyyyyyy!**

 **I'm updating again! It's a miracle!**

 **I know I haven't updated this weekend, although, in all fairness, I did** ** _say_** **that I wasn't going to update this weekend. I've been in Leavenworth with my beautiful and loving girlfriend (her fanfiction name is SheWh0Was1, her Wattpad is SheWh0Was2). She's awesome, and I've been having fun with her this weekend rather than writing fanfiction (although I did that too, I just haven't uploaded v much).**

 **I'll try to get my writing schedule back on track these next few days, okay?**

 **After this week, I have a very routine couple of months ahead of me, and I'll be uploading a lot.**

 **I'm also planning on starting another Reylo fic. I've sort of got it planned out, and I'm trying to figure out a title. When I get one, I will update you guys, okay?**

 **I love you so much!**

 **Keep being awesome!**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
